


I'm Waiting for a Hero

by RedKnight44



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: First Marvel fic, I don't know what I'm doing, My First AO3 Post, hope you like it, lots of language, thedeathofthestars was my editor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKnight44/pseuds/RedKnight44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sarah Rogers-Stark are the son and daughter of the most powerful and famous, Captain America and Iron Man. On top of that, their family consists of the Avengers, an extremely powerful group of superheroes. So yes, their life has always been different from others, but it takes an unforeseen turn when super villains of all kinds break out of the Raft. That night, everything changes, and they embark on a new journey that is crazier than anything that they had ever been through before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Waiting for a Hero

“Tony, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? You know that I’m all for it, but I’m just making sure that you are as well.” The younger looking man of the two asks with obvious concern as he stands with his arms rubbing against his husband’s. His blue eyes are vibrant with energy with the concept of what they’re about to do, since he’s been wanting to do this since they got married. 

The slightly (and he’ll argue that it’s only slightly) shorter male smirks at him, and takes one of his hands in his. “Why are you asking me? You’re the one that’s acting like a teenage boy when he was handed his first playboy magazine.” He only gets a confused frown, and he rolls his eyes. “I’m educating you about that later, Stephen.”

“Stephen? Stephen, really?” 

“This is an important day. You bet I’m going to call you by your full name.” The soldier squeezes the other’s hand tightly with a small grin of his own. 

“Yes, Anthony.” He says, but he can’t help but let his mind get distracted from the flirting being exchanged between himself and his partner. “But, Tony, I’m serious. Are you ready for this?” 

“Am I ready to be an actual father to two kids that could potentially become the next super soldiers?” Tony summarizes their situation, and all the while, his smirk doesn’t go away. “Cap, we’re the best parents suited for them. If anything actually results from their father’s experimenting, you’d be the big papa bear that would know what they’re going through, and I’d have the connections to make sure that they don’t take the planet down with them.”

“And, we’d teach them morals to live by.” Stephen, or commonly know as Steve, reminds him. “These children are going to be our responsibility, and we will come to love them because they will be our kids. Do you understand that? We’re going to be parents. They’re going to love us, and we’re going to love them. Are you ready for that?”

The billionaire genius’ smile waivers a bit as he remembers his own father. “As long as we don’t follow in the footsteps of Howard Stark, I’m all for it.”

“You’re avoiding my question, Tony. I’m not asking about your father. We’re together in this, and I’m asking you if you’re ready, because I know that I can’t do this alone.”

Tony looks down at the briefcase at his feet, slightly tapping it with his expensive suede shoes. Inside is one of the most powerful weapons on the planet, and with a push of a button, he could easily vaporize the two kids sitting in the infirmary next door to where they’re standing. He knows that even with Pepper working as CEO of Stark Industries, his job as Iron Man is going to be time consuming, and with Captain America as his significant other, it’s clear that they’re both going to be gone for days at least during missions. And, if they didn’t come back…

Tony is going through all of the variables for why this wouldn’t work, despite how much he doesn’t want to. He’s just naturally pessimistic, and has to think through everything objectively before he starts thinking emotionally like his partner. He knows that Steve has wanted to adopt a kid for quite awhile (and now look, they’re going to get two,) and that’s just part of the reason why he’s all for this. 

These two kids have just become orphans because their father was a psychotic scientist that was experimenting with a super soldier serum on them. If the mother had only called in to hysterically report what he was doing earlier, maybe they would have had a chance at a normal life with a single mom in protective custody. But no, that didn’t happen. Instead, SHIELD found evidence of failed experiments leading back to the broken family, and the scientist learned of their investigation. He was insane as he shot his own wife, and then slammed his two and a half year old son and his six-month-old daughter into a trunk before trying to escape. 

The capture of the nut case was easy as pie. Remember, they’re the Avengers. A guy with a big gun and a monologue worse than Thanos and Doom combined was like stepping on an ant, especially when a guy named the Hulk is around. It was so easy that Tony had wondered why Fury had even asked them to intervene with Dr. Richard Parker in the first place, until they recovered his research and the two kids. 

If he and Steve didn’t take them, who would? They’d probably go through SHIELD training, and Fury had hinted pretty well that it wasn’t a good idea for two children that had the potential to be more powerful than Captain America. In a time like this, that might not seem like much, but if they decided to use their powers as criminals, it definitely wouldn’t be good for anyone in this already messed up world. 

Other than that pressure, being a dad doesn’t sound so bad. Yeah, it’s true; Tony knows that he isn’t actually prepared for one of the most important jobs in the world, next to a mother. He doesn’t plan on being known as the mother, he’s already decided on that. Steve is going to be the mom of the two for sure. 

‘Then, I guess I already made up my mind,’ Tony thinks to himself, and he finally turns to face his husband with his answer. They’ll figure something out together. It’s what they’ve always done.

“I’m ready.” 

“They’re ready.” A nurse suddenly walks out, and the two new dads’ practically shove their way into the private room that is serving as an infirmary on the SHIELD helicarrier. 

A small toddler sits on a cot in the center of the room while protectively holding onto a baby girl in his arms. He’s staring suspiciously at the two men when they come in, and the girl just smiles with her arms opened up to them. His hair is a light brown, and it’s a mess of waves that seem to have a mind of their own. His big, dark brown eyes are staring at the new people walking in while he’s trying to figure out if they’re going to scan them or poke them like the others before them had. 

Tony and Steve kneel in front of them, matching the little girl’s smile. “Peter, we’re going to be you and your sister’s parent’s from now on. Is that okay with you?” The boy looks down at his blonde little sister, who’s reaching out for the two men. Her bright blue eyes are wide in excitement for some reason. 

Neither of the two being questioned have any idea exactly the gravity of what had happened to them just the day before, and were never going to really remember it because they’re so young. But, it didn’t take a genius to know that these two before them were more than open to inviting them into their family. 

So, in his tiny squeaky voice, Peter voices the best decision of his life, even if he didn’t know it yet. “O-Okay.”

~

Steve and Tony requested three months off from work to help transition their two new additions into the house, and to get used to it themselves without interruptions. The first two weeks were split between Tony turning half of the Avengers building into a place safe for children with twice the security measures than before, which was already more than the president of the United States had. The other half was filled with Steve and Tony buying everything (by everything, it’s easy to say that they bought everything.) They were completely spoiling the two with time and things. Peter wants that book? Consider it already bought. Is Sarah trying to make a grab for a toy? It’s quickly placed in the cart before she can giggle. The Avengers tower becomes so heavily filled with children’s toys and what not that the Avengers themselves have to have an intervention with the two new fathers after just a month. Or, to be more specific, when Bruce Banner starts to turn green when he steps his toe on a Lego, after the umpteenth time. 

The toys were all quickly moved into a room that was then forever known as the toy room, otherwise known as the place that Bruce will never ever go into. And, with the help of Natasha Romanoff’s glare, Tony and Steve stepped back on the splurging. 

Peter is a bit overwhelmed with the sudden increase in attention towards himself and his sister, but these new people have been nothing but kind to him. Though, they interact so different than he’s used to, which is being ignored unless being prodded with something by his father. They want him to talk and ask questions, no matter how stupid they are. They would start to play with him before he even had to ask, and he didn’t have to constantly hold Sarah since the family couldn’t seem to get enough of her. 

All in all, Peter likes this new change. It’s like his whole world has opened up, and that goes for his new family as well. Natasha and Bruce, despite the whole toy fiasco, have started liking the idea of adopting children of their own because of the change that they’ve seen with the Rogers-Stark family. But, it’s still under debate, considering the giant green rage monster that they have to keep an eye on enough already. 

Thor was not particularly amused or ecstatic about Sarah and Peter, since they (Peter) seemed to enjoy playing with his red cape or reaching out for the powerful mjolnir that is ‘not a toy’ as he keeps reminding them. There are multiple times when Steve and Tony would find Peter sitting at the edge of the majestic cape while being dragged across the floor. The god doesn’t even notice his presence when that happens, since he’s the powerful thunder god, while Peter is an underweight toddler that has suddenly been given free reign on investigating the curious parts of life. A cape is just one of them. 

Clint and Sam are the least affected by the new arrivals. The archer has had plenty of time babysitting at his own home, and the ex-soldier had four younger siblings that he had to take care of when he was younger. This was just a repeat for them, and they’re more than helpful to Steve and Tony when the two superheroes are completely dumbfounded with what to do with their toddlers. 

And, the angriest one out of all them about the sudden adoptees? Pepper Potts. The CEO already has enough paparazzi following her because of her position, but now that she’s the only ‘normal’ human that’s close to the Avengers, she’s become a target for more information about the son and daughter of the world’s most famous couple. So, since she’s stuck to staying in the Avenger’s Tower, she’s spent the most time with the children since it’s become a weekly, sometimes even daily, occurrence for the team to save the world or usually just New York. Which is why she’s quickly called Aunt Pepper, especially since Tony had started it. Peter just copied it. 

Soon, every one of the Avengers was either named ‘uncle’ or ‘aunt’, and despite his attempts, Tony never got Peter to call Clint, Mama Bird. 

The first three months had been easy and entertaining for the family, but unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end, and Steve and Tony had to go back to work with either SHIELD or with Stark Industries. They shifted into a new schedule where every Avenger has the chance to babysit the little rascals when their parents are away, which is more often than Steve and Tony were comfortable with. But, that is what their lives entail, and they’re lucky to have a group of people willing to support them like they’re related by blood. 

But, this time of peace puts the whole family on edge because the Avengers know better than anyone else in the world, maybe even the universe that something terrifying could happen to their new additions. They prepared themselves for the worst, but what occurs isn’t at all what they expected. 

In fact, the whole world would say that it’s better. Who doesn’t feel safer when two new heroes are born from under the roof of the most famous super heroes in the world?

**Author's Note:**

> MARVEL characters are not my mine. But, the Original Characters are along with the plot.
> 
> Yay, I posted this! It's only the beginning so plot will come soon!


End file.
